Luis Sanchez (Earth-11584)
History "So my cousin Ignacio, he told me about this crazy chick who had mad skills. Like mad skills right. Like she could dunk on Lebron or somethin. So this crazy chick knows this other dude who's....." Luis Sanchez is a former petty thief and common criminal based out of San Francisco California. The son of Mexican immigrants (who likely immigrated to the United States illegally, given that Luis has said that his father was deported at one point), Luis himself was born in California and raised with at least four other brothers and a large extended family. Many members of his family act as pseudo-informants to Luis, as he has an uncanny knack for hearing information concerning clan destine and criminal matters (all while failing to convey that information in a succinct and timely matter.) Luis met Scott Lang when the two of them were in San Quentin Prison together. As cellmates, the two looked out for one another and became fast friends, with Luis promising Scott work after he got out. A year later, Luis was able to "deliver" on his promise, helping to set up a job with his new crew, Dave Richards and Kurt Tetrovsky. However, Scott turned down the offer, wanting to go legitimate so he could be a part of his daughter's life. Unable to find a job, though, Scott enlists Luis and his crew's aide in robbing the home of Hank Pym to steal a high end piece of technology (which Luis refers to as an overly complicated track suit.) However, when the buyer, Bill Foster, stand them up at the rendezvous for the buy, Luis and his crew bail while Scott is arrested. A few weeks later, Luis and his crew are contacted again by Scott, who enlists their aid in planning a huge job to infiltrate a SHIELD research facility. Luis and his crew pose as maintenance workers, providing both a distraction to allow Scott (who has become the Ant-Man) to sneak in as well as Kurt providing technical assistance in uploading a computer virus to SHIELD servers. With the job completed successfully, Luis saw his calling in being a security consultant for the places he used to break into, forming his own company with Dave and Kurt known as X-Con Security. Powers & Abilities * Burgling Skills: Luis has a good deal of experience when it comes to breaking and entering into any location, as well as adapting to plans presented to him. It was his idea to pose as maintenance workers to provide the distraction for Scott to sneak into the SHIELD research facility for example. With these skills, Luis has started a security consulting business within San Francisco. Weaknesses Luis has trouble trying to succinctly pass on information, easily getting sidetracked by errant details and pointless tangents when trying to recount a conversation to people. He is constantly having to be told to "stick to the facts." Film Details Luis appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Michael Pena. * Ant-Man (2015) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters